


Kill me

by nozoelis



Category: angels of death - Fandom
Genre: F/M, drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis





	

... Estás bien. Respira. Simplemente respira. Abre los ojos, Ray, por el amor de Dios. Vuelve conmigo..."

La voz me llama, aunque está demasiado lejos para poder escucharla con claridad. Parece ansiosa, preocupada, pero no estoy segura. Me duele todo el cuerpo. La voz a veces se hace más nítida por momentos... ¿Qué abra los ojos? Pero si ya los tengo abiertos... Hay un campo, y el cielo es tan azul que es casi doloroso... ¿Estoy muerta? ¿Es esto el cielo? Cielo... Dios...

No, mi Dios está muerto. Lo dejé morir delante de mis ojos.

Me levanto a duras penas, dejando la suave hierba atrás. Me miro los brazos – llenos de magulladuras. ¿Cuándo me he hecho tanto daño?

"... Todo ha acabado ya, Ray. Voy a cumplir mi promesa, ¿de acuerdo? Te juré matarte, pero tienes que despertarte... Estás bien... Despiértate... ¡Despiértate!..."

El viento ha vuelto a traer esa voz. Está teñida de ansiedad, esta vez no tengo ninguna duda. ¿Pero por qué va a matarme? ¿Acaso no estoy ya en el cielo? Comienzo a caminar, despacio, sintiendo como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo me ruegan por parar. ¿Morir duele tanto?

El campo parece no tener fin. Hay multitud de flores por todos lados, de todos los colores. Son bonitas. De pronto, diviso un pájaro a lo lejos. Me acerco y lo encuentro en el suelo, tiene un ala rota. ¿Puedo ayudarlo de algún modo...?

Tan pronto como lo toco, comienza a sangrar. Mis ojos se abren como platos, presos de la sorpresa, mientras mis manos se tiñen del color carmín. No puedo detener la sangre. No puedo salvarle.

Pero puedo hacerlo mío. Puedo hacer que vuelva a ser perfecto. Solo tengo que dar una puntada aquí, y otra aquí...

"... Ray, voy a perseguirte hasta el mismísimo infierno si hace falta..."

La voz es cada vez más cercana. La reconozco. Es Zack. Me giro a los lados, desesperada por encontrarlo. Lo veo a lo lejos, de espaldas a mí – lo reconozco por su guadaña. Corro hasta su lado.

"No deberías estar aquí" dice con la voz seca. En mi rostro aparece media sonrisa. Me siento y miro el cielo. Estoy cansada de seguir huyendo. Además, estoy muerta. Zack me ha matado...

"No te he matado, Ray" interrumpe mis pensamientos. Lo miro, sorprendida, ¿acaso lo he dicho en alto? "Te juré que cuando saliésemos de aquí, cumpliría ese juramento. No me falles ahora."

Abro la boca para responder algo, pero vuelvo a cerrarla. Si no estoy muerta, si esto no es el cielo, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Y por qué está él aquí también?

"El verdadero Zack te está esperando, Ray, tienes que regresar con él" me dice y se ríe con sorna. "Aún tiene que matarte, y ningún loquero ni nadie va a impedírselo."

Lo miro confundida, y con un movimiento de cabeza me señala. Miro mi cuerpo. Llevo una bata blanca. De golpe, todo vuelve a mi mente. Zach y yo saliendo del edificio, el psiquiátrico... y luego Zach viniendo a cumplir su promesa. La caída desde la ventana.

"... Despierta. No me hagas esto, Ray. No me hagas esto. No me hagas esto. No me hagas esto. No me he dejado el pellejo para escaparme de aquel antro para que me falles así ahora... Tenemos que cumplir nuestro juramento, Ray. Vuelve."

El campo se vuelve borroso. Los ojos se me han llenado de lágrimas. Zach me está rogando que vuelva, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. El Zack incorpóreo que hay a mi lado me mira y me sonríe. Es una despedida.

Antes de que pueda verlo venir, su guadaña está en mi cuello. Zas.

 

Abro los ojos de golpe, con el frío de la hoja todavía en el cuello. Estoy en el suelo, hay cristales cortantes. Zach está a mi lado. He vuelto. Estoy viva. Zach grita mi nombre, y lo miro con las lágrimas descendiendo por mis mejillas.

"Mátame, Zach" y sonrío de verdad. Él me mira y se ríe.

"Será un placer."


End file.
